


ALL THE THING I AM THE ONLY ONE TO KNOW ABOUT YOU

by Foxlady



Series: Saber Rider & Star Sheriffs: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Saber Rider & Star Sheriffs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro historias de amor perdido, pero una de amor eterno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALL THE THING I AM THE ONLY ONE TO KNOW ABOUT YOU

ALL THE THINGS I AM THE ONE TO KNOW ABOUT YOU

 

FOUR SABER RIDER TALES OF SADNESS

========

SARAH

========

EMILY

========

MICHAEL

========

SOPHIE

========

APRIL

 

A Sarah la llamaban la “ Voice of the Century” y tenían razón. Yo la había escuchado un par de veces, y me gustaban sus arias, de las que mi padre tenía varias en láser disc: pero no fue hasta que conocí a Sable que empecé a apreciarla de verdad. Sable era fanático de su voz, tenía todas sus grabaciones, y cada vez que podía viajaba a donde fuera que Sarah tuviera presentaciones para escucharla en vivo: incluso tenía una foto de ella en su cajón, en donde aparecía con un vestido azul y sus rizos negros cayéndole por la espalda.

 

Era una foto de hacía diez años, claro: Sarah tenía la edad de mi padre, poco más de cincuenta años.

 

Seguía siendo hermosa, aunque era demasiado delgada, y su rostro, de ojos grandes y pómulos marcados era pálido como una rosa. Tenía pocas arrugas, casi todas en los ojos, y una delicadeza en los gestos aún más conmovedora que la juventud. Su cabello seguía negro como la noche con un poco de ayuda, y tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

 

A Sable se le caía la baba por ella, y aunque Colt y Fire lo molestaran yo lo entendía perfectamente: Sarah era mucho más hermosa a los cincuenta de lo que yo nunca fui a los veinte. Tenía una elegancia, una magia, y esa voz… la primera vez que escuché Casta Diva se me erizó la piel. Era una voz como para atravesar paredes, mágica y terrible y pura a la vez. Lilah era un chiste al lado de ella.

 

Sable ya me había contado que tras la muerte de Crawford y su separación de Lloyd Weber, Sarah no había podido encontrar nadie cuya voz la equiparara para volver a cantar ópera, ya que tanto en Norma como en Aida su voz aplastaba a cualquiera: los tenores tenían miedo de cantar con ella. Por eso se había dedicado a dar conciertos, cada vez menos, y estaba semi retirada: su salud tampoco era buena.

 

No nos sorprendió, por lo tanto, que cuando nos enteramos que se habían infiltrado renegados en la cumbre Jared/Alamo, cumbre que contaba con un concierto de Sarah para dar más brillo a la ocasión, Sable decidiera infiltrarse lo más cerca de Sarah posible. Los tres lo dejamos: que tenía de malo disfrutar mientras hacías tu trabajo?

Pobre Sable, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso ni tan repeinado como el día que fue a las audiciones, fingiendo ser un civil más, para tratar de quedar en la obra aunque fuera como tramoyista. O al menos eso nos había dicho a nosotros: el muy miserable, hasta entonces, no nos había dicho que tenía una voz de barítono entrenada capaz de hacerte llorar. Cuando volvió, nos dijo muy tranquilo que había conseguido un papel en la ópera, y que estaría en los ensayos y en la noche de estreno vigilando todo desde el escenario.

Los chicos se rieron: yo le noté algo extraño, una serenidad sonriente que no le conocía. Lo arrinconé mientras lavaba los platos de la cena y yo secaba, los chicos entretenidos con una película de terror entretanto.

\- Y?-

\- y qué?- me dijo. Le brillaban los ojos.

\- Pudiste hablar con ella?-

\- Con quién?- me dijo muy flemático, sacudiéndose la espuma de las manos. Pero se estaba riendo.

\- Con Sarah, Sable!- le dije exasperada, pegándole con el paño de cocina.

\- No. No hablé con ella.- dijo Sable, moviendo la cabeza y dándome la espalda. Pero cuando levantó la vista y me miró, la brillaban los ojos de felicidad.- Pero hablé con Norma. Y con Turandot. Y con Aida. Y con Christine Daae. Y con Violetta.- dijo sonriendo.- Voy a cantar con ella, April.-

\- Qué?- barboté yo, boquiabierta.- Vas a cantar qué?-

\- Seis arias.- dijo él, asintiendo.- La acompañaré con seis arias en el concierto.-

\- Pero puedes cantar?- le dije parpadeando.

Sable tuvo la gracia de no ofenderse y sólo encogerse de hombros, poniéndose el paño de cocina en el cuello.- Ella parece pensar que sí…-

 

Lo acompañé el día siguiente, ostentosamente para chequear los egresos e ingresos del lugar con miras estratégicas, pero la verdad sólo para oírlo cantar. No fue sorprendente que no tomara ni un apunte: cuando Sable subió al escenario y le tomó la mano a Sarah para cantar con ella Come What May, estaba… transfigurado. Nunca lo había visto así. Parecía irradiar magia, luz, felicidad… parecía un héroe de cuento, su voz inundando el teatro con profundidad y riqueza. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que había vivido con este hombre, había luchado y dormido, y llorado y reído junto a ese hombre, y él había guardado este secreto de mí: que conociéndolo tanto, en verdad no lo conocía. No era mi Sable, viejo antes de tiempo, agostado antes de tiempo: allí era un príncipe de leyenda, poderoso y dulce a la vez, y feliz.

Yo no era la única que lo miraba boquiabierta: no había una corista, una tramoyista… una chica de limpieza que no lo mirase, positivamente babeando. Pero entonces miré a Sarah, y tuve que parpadear. Ella parecía una adolescente en sus brazos: cuando cantaba, su voz traslucía una felicidad tan grande como la suya, cuando se entregaba en notas imposibles había un algo triunfante, vibrante, vivo, que no había escuchado ni en sus más laureadas grabaciones.

Y Sable la miraba. La miraba a los ojos, y yo, que estaba a más de diez metros en una esquina, podía sentir el amor irradiando de él: un amor idólatra, apasionado, que parecía permearla con su magia, rejuvenecerla, revivirla. Era amor, un amor que me asustó, porque temí que nos costara a nuestro Sable. No era el crush que tienes en un actor o un cantante, ni la pasión por el arte: parecía amor, de verdad, y Sable se veía tan feliz. Y ella parecía absorber esa luz, esa felicidad, como la tierra seca absorbe el agua…

Me fui a la nave, sin saber qué hacer. No podía meterme, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, y me ofrecí para hacer la guardia y esperarlo, inquieta.

 

Sable llegó temprano, sonriente, y hambriento como siempre que está feliz por algo. Lo escuché bajarse media olla de fideos en la cocina, y luego prepararse un café y leche para Colt. Cuando me vio en la cabina, parpadeó.

\- Pensé que le tocaba a Colt… te cambio la leche por café?-

\- No, está bien.- le dije tomándole la taza. - Te esperé para hablar contigo… cantas increíble. No sabía que cantabas así.-

Sable se encogió de hombros.- Tuve profesores de pequeño. Qué pasa, April?- me añadió, y sonrió con esa sonrisa fascinante que no le conocía. Se veía tan feliz que tuve que mirar a un lado para hablar, porque no soportaba la idea de quitarle la sonrisa.

\- Estás seguro que está todo bien? Quiero decir… sé que es fascinante cantar con Sarah, pero nuestra misión es…-

Supe que había metido la pata cuando lo miré de reojo y vi sus ojos helarse, ver cómo apretó los labios. Estaba ofendido. Estaba mortalmente ofendido, y me odié por arruinar su sonrisa.

\- Sable…-

\- Si piensas que por tener ganas de figurar en un escenario se me va a olvidar mi deber, no me conoces, April.- me soltó con voz engañosamente suave. Yo agité la cabeza, enderezándose para acercarme, pero él me dio la espalda.

\- Sable, no te ofendas, pero te veías tan distinto que temí… tenía que decírtelo, si no tú mismo no me perdonarías, me dijiste que siempre que tuviera una duda te lo dijera y…-

\- Dudas de mí?- me preguntó, mirándome muy fijo. No supe qué decir, y sólo pude mirarlo a la cara al fin.

\- Estás enamorado de ella?-

\- Estás celosa?- me soltó Sable, de súbito explosivo. Yo levanté las manos.

\- No. Ni se me ocurriría. Ninguna mujer se puede comparar con ella.- le dije, tan suavemente como pude. La ira de Sable se evaporó, y se volvió a sentar, un poco pesadamente, antes de echarse el pelo atrás.

\- Es verdad. Ella es… - la voz de Sable tembló.- No pensé lo que se sentiría estar a su lado, sólo sé que nunca me había sentido así, April. Pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en… ella no es para mí. Ella es pura, y excelsa, y yo sólo soy… más encima estoy con un nombre supuesto, fingiendo ser otra persona. Me odiaría si me conociera, ella que es pacifista. Es sólo que cuando me mira, me quedo sin aliento. Y antes que digas nada… ya sé que es mucho mayor que yo, pero…-

\- Sable.- yo moví la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.- Lo siento.-

Él asintió, y se fue a dormir, tras besarme el cabello larga, cariñosamente.

 

Lo que hice fue imperdonable: lo único que puedo alegar era que temía por él. Pero aunque después me haya perdonado, aún cuando recuerdo lo que hice, me sonrojo.

Le puse un trasmisor de señal en su mejor camisa, que sabía usaría al día siguiente. Y el que no lo encontrase a la primera me reconcilió con mi traición, porque tenía que estar muy distraído. Me escondí en el agujero del infierno cuando se fue: si me miraba a la cara, sospecharía. Pero después de que Colt y Fire se fueron a charlar con la gente de Inteligencia sobre la infiltración, yo, que me había quedado ostensiblemente para chequear Ramrod, coloqué el trasmisor sobre mi caja de herramientas, me senté en el interior de un ala a soldar circuitos, y tras una duda, lo encendí.

Aún recuerdo lo que sentí cuando la voz de Sarah, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, inundó Ramrod cantando el Ave Maria. No soy una persona religiosa – Sable es anglicano, Fire shinto y Colt católico: yo soy bastante atea, la verdad – pero se me recogió el estómago al sentir algo tan dulce resonar tan cerca que podía oír su respiración. Cuando Sarah cantaba, uno podía estar segura de que había un Dios que la escuchaba.

Y luego Sable, su voz simple y sencilla como si recitase, antes de estallar y hacerme saltar en la silla con una petición suave y luego desesperada. No podía creer que fuera él, pero había algo poderoso y tierno a la vez en su dominante alto, que no era agudo, sino masculino. Estaban acabando la última aria juntos en el ensayo, y de pronto Sable se quedó sin voz al cantar una estrofa.

 

And once more to the dungeon of my black despair

Down I’m flung in the prison of my mind

Down again into darkness

Deep as hell…

 

Se recuperó: oí a Sarah decirle algo, los oí reír juntos luego, y luego Sable avanzó y empezó a cantar un aria que me costó reconocer. No había rococó en su voz: era el aria de Calaf en Turandot, aunque no la reconocí hasta que llegó a “splendera”.

Y se me erizó el vello del brazo al jurarse que vencería. Que conseguiría ese amor imposible.

Sable cantó que vencería cuando se pusieran las estrellas, y yo me dí cuenta que había arruinado una placa entera de circuitos.

Iba a grabar esa presentación, eso era seguro. Dios mío, si yo no podía concentrarme sólo con escucharlos, qué quedaba para ellos? A quién le importaba un maldito renegado?

A mí, me dije yendo a lavarme la cara para aclararme la cabeza. Todo esto eran tonterías: si no nos ocupábamos de ese jodido renegado, tal vez todos, incluidos Sable y Sarah volarían por los aires, más arriba que sus jodidos solfeos. Estábamos allí para hacer una misión, y hacerla bien, y si Sable había elegido ponerse tarado por una vez no era quien para decirle nada, él se ponía tarado una vez por cada tres de cada uno de nosotros. Yo resolvería la misión: no tenía corazón para arruinar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. Cuántos de nosotros teníamos la opción de vivir nuestro más caro sueño, aunque fuera una vez?

Habiendo tomado mi decisión, volví a por el trasmisor, y mi arruinada plaquita de circuitos, y me quedé parada en seco.

El trasmisor aún estaba encendido: Sarah estaba hablando. Por pura curiosidad, quise saber qué aria estaba empezando, y entonces se me cayó el alma a los pies y me puse fucsia.

“… es esto una burla, Eward? O es dinero lo que quieres?”

Sable le había dado su verdadero nombre, después de repetirnos hasta la náusea que esa era una brecha de seguridad tipo 5! La voz de Sarah sonaba dolida, y también algo sin aliento. Y entonces escuché a Sable, muy bajo, su voz cargada de emoción, casi irreconocible.

“ No. Es a ti. He soñado contigo diez años, pero Dios sabe que ningún sueño te ha hecho justicia.”

“ Podría ser tu madre… te has vuelto loco?” la voz de Sarah sonaba asustada: no podía imaginarme la expresión de Sable para que sonara así. Tuve miedo por ella, cuando Sable habló: su voz era definitiva, decidida: no la de un hombre poseído por el amor o por un capricho, sino la voluntad inquebrantable del hombre que ve por fin en sus manos algo que le pertenece desde hacía mucho y le había sido negado.

“ No me importa”

“ Eward… si hablas en serio, me siento muy halagada, pero yo no… no estoy buscando a nadie por ahora, y tú estás en la flor de tu vida… con una voz como la tuya, me sorprende que no estés en el Metropolitan o algo así, pero después de que cantemos, estoy segura no te dejarán ir. No me necesitas para potenciar tu carrera…”

“ No me importa” repitió Sable, y su voz de pronto sonó ahogada “ Quiero que me ames: es todo lo que quiero de ti.”

Era una cita. Mi cerebro la registró, registró la ahogada protesta de Sarah, y de pronto me dí cuenta que sonaba ahogado porque estaban abrazados, y que ese silencio sólo podía significar que Sable la estaba besando…

Me abalancé y apagué el trasmisor, roja de vergüenza. No soy una voyerista! Al menos no de mis mejores amigos! Era la primera en darme cuenta que esa relación entre Sable y Sarah era imposible a lo menos, pero no podía meterme. Y contra todo sentido común, deseé que fueran felices…

Sable nunca había tenido una novia que nosotros supiéramos, si exceptuábamos a la descarada de Lilah y a Sincia, con la que había pasado una tarde. Después de todo, tenía el mismo derecho que nosotros a que le rompieran el corazón: y quien sabe? Tal vez tuviera suerte…

 

Los días de ensayo pasaron raudos: Sable parecía muy tranquilo y muy normal, pero estoy segura que a veces no tenía la menor idea de qué estábamos hablando, o de en qué planeta estábamos. Se quedaba a veces con la mirada perdida, o a veces sonreía, solo, misteriosamente: una mezcla de alegría, tristeza, burla de sí mismo e ilusión muy extraña le inundaba la cara, y se quedaba de guardia largas horas aunque debía de estar agotado después de tantos ensayos.

El día anterior de la presentación, me llamó, para que discutiéramos nuestra estrategia. Yo estaba preparada para una pelea: se iba a indignar cuando supiera que lo había dejado prácticamente fuera de la acción. Pero se sentó y miró por la ventana, asintiendo, mientras yo desplegaba mis mapas y explicaba mis ideas, y luego se quedó mirándome, el cielo celeste de Yuma tras él, sus ojos más claros que nunca.

Lo miré, desafiándolo a discutir. Pero él sonrió, amplia, dulcemente, y se repantigó en el alfeizar del ventanal.

\- Tan distraído he estado, eh?-

Me desarmó su humildad.- Sable…-

\- No tengo nada que objetar a tus planes. Creo que serás un estupendo jefe, cuando yo me haya ido.-

Me congelé. Lo miré boquiabierta, pero él ya no me miraba. Miraba el cielo, y sonreía de ese modo tan especial y secreto que me inundaba de ternura. Devoré todas mis preguntas, todas mis objeciones: y aunque el estómago se me había hecho piedra al escucharlo hablar de dejarnos, esa felicidad en su cara era suficiente para hacerme callar.

No dije nada, sólo me senté frente a él, mis papeles olvidados en la mesa. Él recogió las rodillas y se las abrazó como un niño, dejándome espacio, antes de hablar.

\- April, estoy enamorado de Sarah. No pienses que es sólo una obsesión, aunque sé que suena idiota hablar de amor cuando sólo me he pasado un par de semanas a su lado. Pero creo que ya la amaba antes, de alguna forma…- suspiró.- Sé que te parecerá una locura, pero estoy enamorado de ella, creo que ella también, y he conseguido que me acepte. Quiero… quiero estar con ella, cueste lo que cueste. –

\- Sable… no crees que deberías pensarlo un poco más?- le pregunté, tratando que no me temblara la voz. Él me miró de frente, con ojos decididos, y a la vez cargados de esa paz lejana que tenía esos días.

\- No. No quiero pensar más. No quiero ni oír ninguna de todas las objeciones que pueden ponerme. April, sé que ella es mayor que yo, que no me dará hijos, que tal vez me llamarán desertor, que estoy traicionando mi juramento, que ella quizá se canse de mí muy pronto: ya pensé en todo eso, y no me importa.- suspiró, y miró afuera.- Sólo sé que cuando se inclina frente al piano, y se levanta el pelo, podría pasar mi vida respirando su perfume y observando su cuello…- agregó, con pasión súbita. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas: nunca lo había oído hablar así.

\- Espero que sean muy felices.- le dije, con sinceridad. Él me sonrió, y me apretó la mano.

 

\- Así que a Sable le gustan las viejitas! Eso explica tantas cosas…-

Colt sólo se salvó de que lo abofeteara porque es más alto. Le hubiera partido la cara muy a gusto, pero una vez que nos separamos para nuestros puestos de vigilancia esa tarde en la cumbre de Yuma, tanto él como Fire podían seguir hablando tonterías impunemente por sus comunicadores. Los dos habían criticado y se habían reído de Sable a sus espaldas por su fascinación por Sarah: obviamente, yo me guardé en secreto lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Cuando él quisiera comunicárselo, lo haría. Si se reían, yo los mataba.

Fire se quedaría con Ramrod sobrevolando el espacio aéreo, mi tarea habitual: Colt estaba cuidando las oficinas de la cumbre, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, con el Bronco Buster a mano, y yo me instalé en el amplio auditórium en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y el concierto, vestida como uno de los abundantes guardias que custodiaban el sitio.

Sable, entre bastidores, me dijo que todo parecía en orden: yo estaba saltona como una langosta, e hice arrestar a un pobre tipo por nada más que chocar contra mi espalda.

Colt me avisó cuando terminó la reunión y una nave trasladó a los dignatarios al auditórium, con el Bronco pegadito detrás. Casi lamenté que no hubiera ocurrido un atentado ya: eso significaba que lo harían en el concierto, malditos fueran.

No pude evitar pensar si esa manga de vejetes – entre los que estaba mi padre- valían tantos cuidados. Cuando los dignatarios representantes de cada planeta de la Confederación y sus fuerzas armadas se sentaron cómodamente a escuchar a Sarah cantar para ellos, hubiera preferido que se largaran a sus casas, bien protegidos, con un láser disc bajo el brazo, sin fatigar a Sarah y alterarnos los nervios a todos. Sable decía que era un modo de mostrar el valor de la Confederación, pero a mí me parecía una idiotez. Aparte de mi padre, de WhiteHawk y una par más, no habían verdaderos estadistas…

La orquesta empezó con el himno de la nueva Frontera, y mientras todo el mundo cantaba, yo escaneé la zona. Nada parecía fuera de lugar: nada parecía peligroso. Pero algo empezó a inquietarme, un instinto que he aprendido a nunca desoír. Colt, que aguardaba afuera, y Fire se reportaron: todo normal.

Entonces Sarah salió al escenario, y empezó a cantar una vieja y dulce melodía de Calandra, una canción romántica y dulce. Me sorprendí al verla: estaba hermosa, parecía rejuvenecida, con nardos en los cabellos y un vestido blanco de corte juvenil que la hacía parecer un ángel. Cantaba y sonreía, y había amor en su voz.

La aplaudieron a rabiar. Luego cantó algo más moderno, algo como un jazz experimental al que sólo su voz le daba musicalidad: y luego de los aplausos, empezó La Wally.

Su voz me bloqueaba los parlantes, rebotando en mis micrófonos! Podía imaginarme a Colt y a Fire quitándoselos, odiando la ópera: yo me esforcé en escuchar a través, aunque me punzaba la cabeza, el sonido amplificado diez veces, aunque no torturador, sólo… sólo demasiado poderoso. Me punzaba, y cerré los ojos en el alto, y ovacionaron a Sarah. La vi haciendo una reverencia, y vi a Sable, con un gran ramo de lirios y lavanda cruzar el escenario y entregárselo, antes de empezar a cantar con ella. Se miraban a los ojos. Estaba segura de que Sable no tenía idea siquiera de dónde estaba parado.

Estaban cantando Mother Africa, y yo tenía los audífonos saturados. Me los quité, y entonces levanté la vista, y vi que entre los dignatarios había una chica un poco joven, de melenita castaña y traje sastre, muy elegante, que no estaba mirando al escenario.

Podían haber miles de razones. Miles: miles de razones para que estuviera distraída. Pero cuando Sable echó la cabeza atrás y dio el alto, y Sarah lo superó, mi misma mirada fue atraída a esa pareja de cuento, de leyenda, y la mirada de ella no.

Díganme que soy parcial, pero una mujer tiene que tener muy buenas razones para no mirar a Sable de traje. Empecé a avanzar hacia ella mientras Sable y Sarah empezaban un dueto de Nessum Dorma, y entonces me fijé que la chica estaba sentada exactamente en el centro entre los dignatarios.

Levanté la vista a los palcos, y vi un reflejo infinitesimal.

Un momento después estaba gritándole en medio de las ovaciones a Colt, que entró hecho una tromba al edificio y echó a correr mientras yo seguía avanzando hacia la chica. Ya de más cerca podía ver que estaba aferrada a su asiento, las manos engarfiadas, quieta.

Sable y Sarah cantaban, y sus voces eran bajas ahora: era The Point Of No Return. Sable giró, y tendió a Sarah en sus brazos, su voz sensual y baja, y yo me clavé las uñas en la palma para que no se me fueran los ojos al escenario, pero su voz me erizaba la piel. No era la única hechizada: todos los rostros estaban vueltos allí, excepto…

… llegué junto a la chica, y me metí entre las líneas en el mismo momento en que Colt me gritaba por el intercom que había acabado de recorrer los palcos del segundo piso y que había visto a alguien en el tercero. Me abalancé hacia la chica con toda la discreción que pude, y la tomé de la muñeca: gritó, pero la música ahogó su voz.

Era humana, no un ser de vapor. Pero en el crescendo de la música, me paralicé al sujetarla y sentir bajo su blusa un armazón metálico.

Estos desgraciados habían forzado a la pobre chica a ser una bomba humana!

\- Cómo van a detonarte!?- grité en su oído, sintiéndola sollozar histéricamente.

\- No! Tienen a mi hijo…!- me gritó, justo cuando empezaba otra ovación. Y entonces sentí a alguien moverse a mi lado, y de la fila de atrás se levantó uno de los supuestos guardias que me apoyaban, y le apuntó a la chica. Iban a detonarla a tiros!

Me crucé, dispuesta a parar la bala con mi cuerpo, incapaz de apuntar entre tanta gente por temor a herir a alguien. Los dignatarios aún no entendían qué estaba pasando: grité que evacuaran, pero Sarah, cantando el lamento de Madame Butterfly ahogó mi voz.

Y entonces un tiro le partió la cabeza al renegado que amenazaba atravesarme. Levanté la vista segura de que era Colt desde los palcos, pero lo vi luchando a brazo partido con un francotirador, y me volví entre un mar de dignatarios que ahora sí huían a la desbandada, y vi a Sable, el arma firme a su mano que me miraba, y Sarah a su lado, que terminaba su aria sin que su voz vacilara ni una vez, antes de abrazar a Sable.

Me pasé la noche quitándole el arnés explosivo que le pusieron a la pobre chica: era de Atlantic Pacific, y gracias a Dios, a los dos días pudieron rescatar a su hijo, aunque ambos quedaron con severas secuelas psicológicas. Cuando salí, agotada tras treinta y dos horas de pie y las últimas quince en tensión, me quedé de una pieza al encontrar a Sable esperándome, aún de traje, aunque estaba arrugado, sentado en el suelo, con Steed a su lado.

Estaba pálido y despeinado. Cuando me vio, hizo además de levantarse, y luego bajó la cara, y se cubrió los ojos un momento.

No sé que me partió más el corazón: verlo tragarse las lágrimas, o ver que no podía ni ponerse de pie. Y por primera vez hice algo que llevaba dos años deseando hacer, pero que su formalidad siempre había evitado: me salté todos los esquemas superior/subordinado, me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado, lo rodeé con mis brazos, le apoyé la cabeza en mi pecho y lo acaricié, susurrando como le susurraría a un niño.

Sable no lloró, pero estaba temblando, y me abrazó tan fuerte que me cortó la respiración, sus brazos anudados en mi cintura, su nariz hundida entre mis pechos. Fue con voz entrecortada que habló de Sarah, y maldije con toda mi alma al destino, aún a pesar de la pequeña y culpable voz en mi interior que agradecía que no nos abandonase.

Sarah le había dado las gracias por esos días maravillosos. Le había dicho que lo amaba, y que lamentaba no haberlo conocido antes, pero que era feliz de haberlo amado. Y que quería que se fuese adonde él pertenecía, y buscara su felicidad, porque ella estaba vieja, y enferma, y no quería cargarlo con ello. No importó cuánto protestara Sable: Sarah se negó a dejarlo abandonar el ejército, se negó a dejarlo irse tras ella. Le dio la mano, lo besó, le dijo que siempre lo amaría.

Y lo dejó.

Sable guardó todos sus discos y fotos un tiempo: pero cuando volvimos a Yuma, cuatro meses después, fue a buscarla. Sarah se había retirado, y costó toda nuestra habilidad encontrarla.

La encontró en un hospital, bajo un nombre supuesto. Tenía un tumor uterino, de esos que no perdonan: no había querido decírselo, ni acercarse más, para evitarle el dolor. Pero Sarah no conocía a mi Sable, y todo ese año, hasta que murió, Sable fue a verla cada vez que podía, le llevó flores, la besó y le habló de amor. Lo sé porque lo acompañé un par de veces, y charlé con Sarah.

Ella me hizo jurar que lo cuidaría. Se lo prometí, pero le pedí que hiciera un esfuerzo por vivir, por él.

Sarah murió en nuestros brazos tras tres operaciones fallidas: pero murió dulcemente, rodeada de sus lirios y su música. Sable le estaba leyendo algo cuando murió, y acabó el capítulo antes de cerrar los ojos y llorar toda la noche junto a la cama. Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando lo fui a buscar, tenía los ojos secos.

Desde entonces, nunca más volvió a cantar en público. Ese sueño había muerto con ella, su admiración y su amor. Pero desde entonces, siempre que en alguna parte escuchamos una grabación de Sarah, él me aprieta la mano, cierra los ojos, y sé que ella vive todavía, y vivirá al siempre, al menos para él. Su ángel de la música.

 

SABLE

 

Recuerdo bien el día que conocimos a Emily: hasta Tranquility, nada nos había chocado tanto como el ataque al Galaxy Express. Éramos unos ingenuos aún, y el ataque terrorista de los renegados a ese tren lleno de civiles fue tan inesperado que nos tomó un minuto entero componernos para hacer una salida entre los escombros en búsqueda de supervivientes. Gracias a la velocidad de Ramrod, fuimos los primeros en llegar allí, y la enormidad del desastre nos sobrepasó por un momento, hasta que Fire empezó a escanear en búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

Murieron más de dos mil personas ese día: sólo habían treinta y ocho sobrevivientes. El primero que encontramos, fue Emily.

Estábamos rebuscando entre flotantes cadáveres, el control gravitacional del tren deshecho, cuando en uno de los vagones de primera clase Colt abrió el panel de equipaje y le cayó en los brazos una joven con una pequeña mascarilla de oxígeno. Yo no me fijé en nada excepto en que tenía largos cabellos teñidos de verde: Colt se la llevó a las naves de rescate.

Pero me imaginé que era bonita en cuanto Colt anunció que iría a verla cuando llegáramos a Alamo. Ninguno de nosotros le prestó mucha atención: supusimos que buscaba algún romance, como siempre, aprovechando la gratitud de la chica por haberla rescatado, un poco de sexo.

A Fire y a mí Colt nos había parecido siempre un poco hueco, la verdad. No me malentiendan: lo apreciaba con todo mi corazón, y sabíamos que era honesto y valiente, bondadoso y amable. Pero nunca lo habíamos visto interesado en una chica más de los quince minutos reglamentarios para llevársela a la cama, así que asumimos que buscaba sexo, como siempre. Colt solía alardear de sus conquistas, pero todos, incluso las chicas que seducía, sabíamos que era sólo diversión: nada importante.

Nunca hubiéramos adivinado que esta vez sería diferente. April, que se divertía mucho con las historias de Colt, lo ayudó a elegir una canasta de frutas y flores para enviarle luego de que averiguamos en qué hospital estaba: por mi lado, yo fruncí las cejas cuando Fire averiguó que la chica era hermana de uno de los jefes del radiocontrol de Alamo, uno de los cargos más importantes de la Nueva Frontera: era el responsable de todo el tráfico espacial de Alamo, uno de los planetas más económicamente importantes. Le gruñí a Colt que no se metiera en problemas, porque no quería líos con alguien tan importante: Colt, extrañamente tranquilo, me dijo que sólo quería ver a la chica.

No le creí una palabra.

Obviamente, hubieron problemas: en nuestro trabajo nunca hay otra cosa. Nos habíamos tomado una tarde libre, y April y yo jugábamos tenis mientras los chicos holgazaneaban al sol cuando nos avisaron que había una llamada urgente del Hospital confederado en Alamo. Aparentemente, Emily le había regalado un plátano a una enfermera de la cesta de Colt y la enfermera estaba entre la vida y la muerte por una dosis letal de estricnina. Cuando las pruebas demostraron que había bastante veneno en la cesta como para matar a un caballo, no sabía si explotar o reírme: de todas las veces que Colt había sido un descerebrado caliente y no nos había pasado nada, la vez que se había portado como un caballero estábamos con problemas hasta el cuello.

Por supuesto que el hermano de Emily, John, nos mandó llamar. Yo me esperaba un rapapolvo y un tanda de gritos, después de todo, Emily era su única pariente. Para nuestra estupefacción, lo que quería no era gritarnos por Emily, a la que ni siquiera había ido a ver: sino que sólo quería saber cuándo nos largábamos, y si el Comando pensaba intervenir Alamo. Fue tan seco que ni siquiera era grosero: pero Colt, normalmente el primero en estallar cuando nos trataban mal, se limitó a rugir que con esos hermanos no se necesitaban enemigos, y que cómo podía ser tan desgraciado de no ir a ver a Emily.

Lo acompañé para conocer a la chica, y tengo que reconocer que por primera vez, pero no por última, Colt me sorprendió.

Emily no estaba nada bonita cuando fuimos a verla: tenía la cara hinchada y despellejada, vendas en los ojos por lesiones en la córnea, las manos llenas de heridas y las dos piernas rotas. No era curvilínea, sino más bien robusta, de curvas pequeñas, y parecía perdida en la enorme cama: incluso su cabello, en un gorrito de hospital, estaba despeinado y quemado, con la tintura color verde agua manchada de aceite diesel. Pero Colt la trató como a una princesa: se sentó junto a la cama, la hizo reír, le dijo que era demasiado hermosa para ser real, y que él era afortunado de haberla conocido herida y vendada, porque sino no habría tenido más opción que raptarla para casarse con ella. Emily, que no podría ver hasta que se le deshinchasen las córneas, rió y se sonrojó: pero estaba muy triste por la actitud de su hermano, y muy asustada por la canasta de frutas envenenada, aunque hay que decir que ni por un momento desconfió de Colt, el que le juró su inocencia y le juró agarrar al que trató de matarla, aunque luego le dijo sotto voce que sospechaba de las enfermeras, muertas de celos por su belleza.

Cuando volvimos, Colt iba callado. Fue entonces que empecé a sospechar de que había algo más en esta historia que un poco de sexo o una diversión. Colt parecía auténticamente preocupado por ella, y cuando le comenté que había sido muy amable al levantar el ánimo de Emily al coquetear con ella y sugerirle que no estaba fea, casi me mordió y me dijo que era ciego, sordo e imbécil para no darme cuenta que ella era preciosa.

Oooookay, pensé.

Colt siguió visitándola, aunque no le presté mucha atención: me enteraba por April, que suele divertirse mucho con nuestros flirts y los anima activamente. Nosotros estábamos ocupados tratando de encontrar el origen de la masacre en el Galaxy Express, que al fin resultó ser un sabotaje de humanos renegados. Durante varios días estuvimos peinando como idiotas listas de pasajeros, hasta que a Fire se le encendió la ampolleta y se dio cuenta que el sabotaje venía directamente de la torre de control.

Por supuesto que me llevé las manos a la cabeza cuando vi que se trataba de más sin menos que del hermano de Emily. Lo asumí un renegado primero, pero Colt, que lo odiaba, dijo que tenía que comprobar si era una suplantación o un renegado antes de coserlo a tiros… lo que como se pueden imaginar, iba a hacer de todas formas… Colt estaba indignado. Fireball me comentó luego que se pasaba cada momento libre sentado junto a la cama de Emily, lo que era una interesante variación de su actividad habitual, de pasarse el tiempo en la cama de una chica, y no al lado. No podía creer aún que fuera en serio, pero cuando me dijo que tenía la estrategia para hacer salir a la cascabel de su madriguera, me impresionó su interés. Estaba bien determinado a que fuera su caso, y a llevarlo a su manera. Habría protestado, pero April me sugirió que lo dejáramos actuar a su manera, por importante que resultara ser la infiltración en la torre de control, porque Colt había trabajado en solitario antes, y estaba aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo.

Yo tenía poca confianza, pero Colt superó todas mis expectativas. Colt tenía una astucia digna de un cazador de serpientes, y se abocó a la tarea de desenmascarar al hermano de Emily acosándolo con una paciencia inconmensurable y una atención digna de un soldado avezado. Su plan no tenía una falla: a mí mismo me sorprendió su astucia. No sólo acosó al tipo al punto de la locura, sino que comprobó que era un ser de vapor suplantando al hermano de Emily, y consiguió que el tipo nos guiara al prisionero. Cuando lo salvamos, intenté felicitar a Colt, que había cargado al deshidratado y desnutrido hermano de Emily en brazos por dos horas, pero me dejó hablando solo y fue a darle la noticia a Emily.

Yo le enarqué las cejas a April, que estaba encantada.

Pero esa noche, cuando estaba haciendo la guardia, Colt volvió, y se quedó en la cocina, a solas, con una taza de leche. Cuando lo fui a ver, me sorprendió encontrarlo allí cascando huevos y mirándolos como si fueran sus mascotas muertas.

\- Colt?-

\- Ah, hola, Sable.- me dijo, ausentemente añadiéndoles aceite y empezando a moverlos. April amaba su mayonesa casera.

\- Qué dijo Emily? Cómo quedó John?-

\- Bien, supongo.- Colt evitó mi mirada, y suspiró. Me quedé tan sorprendido como si a Colt lo hubieran suplantado: hubiera buscado mi vaporizador si no hubiera visto sus ojos tristes.

\- Pero… no hablaste con ella?-

\- No.- dijo Colt, hamacándose en la silla.- Recuperó la vista. Ya ve bastante bien… -

\- Me alegro mucho… pero tú…-

Colt siguió removiendo la mayonesa.- Me llamó, pero… pasé de largo. No quería… la ignoré. No quiero romperle el corazón.- agregó con un mohín que quería ser el desdén usual del vaquero, pero que falló miserablemente. Me crucé de brazos y me quedé mirándolo agregar más aceite, y al fin se encontró con mi mirada, beligerante.

\- Qué?-

\- No me vas a decir porqué de veras no hablaste con ella? Me parece un poco cruel, la ilusionaste todo este tiempo y ahora… o es tan fea sin las vendas?-

Colt explotó: tiró el tenedor y me salpicó de mayonesa.

\- Qué te crees que soy? Lo digo en serio, no quiero romperle el corazón! No entiendes que ella es buena, ella es una dama, ella tiene un vida tranquila y feliz y yo… yo sólo soy un vaquero y un soldado y lo único que haré es hacerla llorar? Qué gano con empezar algo? No va ir a ninguna parte!-

\- Y a ti te gustaría que fuera a alguna parte? Eso es un first.-

Por un momento pensé que me iba a dar un puñetazo o a cubrirme de mayonesa. Pero luego se sentó, y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya a la John Wayne de cuando estaba triste.

\- Sí. No sé qué le encuentro… es… no es como las otras chicas. Es como una niña, y a la vez es tan mujer, que yo… no es que la quiera para mí, no la merezco, pero quisiera… si me permitiera estar con ella, yo…- Colt suspiró.- Es tan diferente a mí… no creo que pudiera quererme, sólo le gusta el héroe que la salvó, es gratitud, eso es todo.-

\- Porqué no dejas que ella decida eso?- pregunté, enternecido y algo divertido. Nunca pensé ver a Colt enamorado: jugaba tanto y flirteaba tanto, que siempre pensé que estaba secretamente enamorado de alguien sin esperanza. Pero ahora su voz sonaba más tierna que apasionada, más triste que rabiosa. Y por eso me hallé alentando algo que yo mismo sabía que no tenía ni una pizca de futuro, pero contra toda lógica deseé que sí.

Colt partió a medianoche, finalmente decidido a ver a Emily. Me dijo que estaba allí cuando ella despertó en la cama del hospital, y Colt, que me había prometido tomarse su cortejo con calma, la abrazó y besó, y le pidió matrimonio ahí mismo. Fire se rió tanto que se cayó del Saddle Unit cuando se enteró.

 

Y contra todo pronóstico, John no sólo estuvo de acuerdo, sino que “estaría honrado de ser cuñado de un valiente Star Sheriff”. A nosotros tres nos tomó de sorpresa: pero Colt y Emily empezaron un noviazgo tan increíblemente dulce que nos conmovió. Cada vez que íbamos a Yuma la primera en la rampa era Emily, con sus largos cabellos al viento y su falda con volantes, corriendo para arrojarse en brazos de Colt: pasábamos noches enteras en su casa, bromeando y charlando con John, comiendo los pastelitos que Emily nos horneaba ( a mí me horneaba brownies escoceses, a April pasteles de fruta y a Fire bolas de arroz: nos ganó con su dulzura, su candor y su risa, pero debo decir que empezó por la cocina) y durante ese año, Colt maduró, cambió, se hizo un hombre que tenía poco que ver con el cazarrecompensas famélico que había sido. Colt siempre me había recordado un coyote, siempre inquieto, siempre a la defensiva, siempre pronto a luchar o huir, a morder o a pelear: pero Emily amaestró esa fiera, y le hizo ver que estaba en un sitio seguro, en su hogar, y que era amado y respetado. Por ella, Colt cambió, y adquirió serenidad, circunspección, tacto.

Tuvieron varias peleas: Colt cambió, pero de a poco, y cometió errores, que siempre acababan lastimándolo más a él que ella. Colt la amaba, y ella lo amaba tanto que siempre perdonaba, siempre lo comprendía, siempre acababa consolándolo: pero cada una de sus lágrimas hería a Colt como una daga, y por ella, dejó de flirtear, de beber y hasta de blasfemar. Era como ver a un tigre que intentaba jugar con un corderito sin lastimarlo, y Colt aprendió a guardarse sus garras. Yo había sido el más escéptico, pero al fin tuve que ceder al romanticismo de April, y declarar que serían felices.

Emily nos fue a despedir al espaciopuerto una tarde de verano. Llevaba un vestido celeste con flores, el pelo recogido: lo recuerdo bien, pero Colt le soltó el moño, y el viento agitaba su pelo y el de April. Nos abrazó: estaba radiante, porque Colt y ella acababan de fijar fecha para el otoño. Nosotros también estábamos felices: a diferencia de Robin, Emily venía de una familia de militares, y comprendía y aceptaba lo que significaba ser esposa de un soldado. Estaba dispuesta a esperar, y parecía querernos como hermanos, dispuesta a dejar a Colt ir con nosotros adonde fuera, si se lo devolvíamos entero.

Nos regaló una caja de sus pasteles, y nos dijo adiós, no llorando, sino contenta, sonriente. Nosotros nos fuimos a una misión a Rejkjavic, y fue allí que nos enteramos del ataque en Yuma.

Nos volvimos hechos unos basiliscos. Cuando vimos el espaciopuerto destruido, una semana después, rogamos, rezamos, suplicamos en nuestros corazones: pero no hubo caso. John había muerto en su puesto en la Torre de Control, y Emily había estado en el edificio de oficinas contiguo cuando la Torre cayó y explotó. Sólo pudimos rogar que hubiera muerto rápido: su cuerpo quedó tan mutilado que la identificaron por el DNA. Fire y yo fuimos a identificar a Emily y John, pero fue inútil, estaban irreconocibles. April se quedó con Colt.

 

Le di dos semanas libres. Mirándolo retrospectivamente, fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, pero aún no había adquirido esa sabiduría.

 

Colt enloqueció. Había parecido tranquilo hasta que lo dejamos, pero al día siguiente no nos contestaba las llamadas, dejó abandonadas sus habitaciones en las barracas, y desapareció. Estábamos medio muertos de preocupación: Yo me temí lo peor, pero no podíamos volver hasta que acabáramos la misión: finalmente, mi preocupación pudo más, y mandé a Fire a buscarlo.

Fire nunca me dio los detalles, pero por lo que fui captando años después, lo encontró en un hotel, borracho hasta las orejas, con una prostituta bajo cada brazo, y maldiciendo a la guerra, a nosotros y a Emily. Se lo llevó, lo bañó, acostó, y cuidó dos días hasta que salió de la borrachera de su vida: cuando nosotros llegamos, tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y parecía un muerto viviente, pero había regresado a sus sentidos.

O algo así. Me pasé los siguientes seis meses evitando que se pusiera en peligro gratis por una sed de sangre que no por comprensible era menos peligrosa: y aunque estaba más contestario e irritable a veces, también estaba más dócil y más reflexivo otras. Pero estuvo en el borde de sus nervios, exasperándonos no pocas veces, hasta que en una misión juntos me dieron un sablazo en el estómago que casi me parte en dos. Me eché atrás, pero tuve la espantosa sensación de sentir que se me salían las tripas, y me desplomé.

Colt se puso histérico. No sólo masacró solo a once renegados, sino que me aferró con tal desesperación, llorando y gritando, que supe que había llegado a una catarsis, y en muy mal momento. Al final me cargó en sus brazos, en el Bronco Búster, hasta el hospital, con mi hígado a la vista ( que era café, recuerdo) y allí no hubo cómo despegarlo hasta que acabaron de ponerme puntos. Gracias a Dios, cicatrizo muy bien.

Lloró toda la noche. Lloró a mi lado, y yo lo abracé como pude, hasta que llegaron los chicos. Desde entonces, aunque más calmado, siempre que uno de nosotros salía herido, Colt era el primero en descontrolarse. Como me dijo esa noche, no podía perdernos, o enloquecería.

Gracias a Dios por Robin. Sólo su presencia positiva, alegre, tan fuerte, podía calmar sus miedos. Robin se enfurecía porque Colt era tan posesivo y sobreprotector, pero nosotros entendíamos. Nosotros lo comprendíamos, y aún hoy, me pregunto si Emily y Colt hubieran permanecido juntos.

Y aún hoy compro brownies, y pienso en ella, tan dulce y llena de candor. Nuestro recuerdo más triste: la Emily que representaba nuestra inocencia.

Nunca la olvidaremos.

 

COLT

 

A diferencia de nosotros, Fire siempre se esforzó por seguir siendo quien era. Para ser francos, era el único que tenía una verdadera vida a la que volver: April había sido militar desde los catorce años, igual que Sable, y ninguno de los dos tenía más vida que ponerse el uniforme y ser Star Sheriffs. Sus trabajos definían su vida: y la verdad, yo no me moría precisamente de ganas de volver a ser un caza recompensas muerto de hambre en Westmine. Yo no había abandonado nada importante para ser Star Sheriff: Fire, en cambio, sí.

Sable lo hacía por deber, April por orgullo, yo por ser alguien: pero Fire lo hacía sólo por amor. Sable tenía una familia y dinero, tierras y un título, pero era algo nominal, y bastante aburrido: lo que tenía la familia de Fire en Kathay – y juro que no lo entendí hasta que conocí ese planeta- era casi un reinado. No sólo eran la familia más noble y rica, sino que manejaban toda la economía y el dinero de ese planeta: Fire no tenía nada que envidiarle a Randolph sobre ser un príncipe. Aunque claro, la familia no era muy emocionante: su padre y madre eran dos abuelitos y sus hermanos unas plastas tradicionales hasta la nausea: yo lo único que quería era irme cuando fuimos de visita, además que no se comía carne en esa casa…

No era sorprendente que Fire hubiera buscado algo más en que entretenerse. Y aunque no fue hasta que nos hicimos amigos que me interesé en la Fórmula Cero, cuando lo vi correr entendí porqué era un piloto tan increíble. Fire… era como si volara, como si sus manos las guiara una máquina, cuando alcanzaba velocidades increíbles. No era extraño que hubiera ganado tantos premios, a pesar de ser tan joven: Fire parecía carecer de lo que Sable llamaba instinto de conservación cuando volaba por la pista, y aunque al comienzo no lograba ver qué era tan divertido, cuando Sable le dio permiso a Fire para que fuese a correr de vez en cuando, lo acompañé y entré al selecto mundo de los corredores de alta tecnología. April iba con nosotros, y acabó interesándose lo suficiente para ayudar a Fire primero con el Red Turbo, y luego rediseñándoselo entero. Yo ayudaba a mi niña y al corredor, y antes de lo que esperaba estaba hablando de otros corredores, niveles de velocidad, adhesividad y resoluciones como un fanático con ellos. Sable se reía de nosotros, pero igual veía el ESPN cuando trasmitían carreras…

Cuando Fire decidió competir en el Grand Prix de Alamo, April y yo nos pasamos semanas preparándolo y ayudándolo, y Sable puso los ojos en blanco y dijo que podía participar siempre y cuando no tuviéramos una emergencia, que era una pérdida de tiempo, que era una irresponsabilidad… y que por Dios ganara, porque no pensaba quedarse sin piloto un día entero por menos. Fire se lo prometió riendo, pero estaba muy determinado, porque Vicomte Tariani, un ex ganador al que Fire había destronado siendo adolescente había sido el último ganador y Fire estaba decidido a destronarlo otra vez, esta vez en la carrera más importante de la Nueva Frontera.

Instalamos en Red Fury en uno de los garajes del Grand Prix y nos pusimos a trabajar muy temprano, el garaje de Tariani al lado. Esperábamos espiarlo un poco.

Lo que no sabíamos era que el tipo tenía una hija.

Sophie era una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto, aunque era también una de las más sencillas. Tenía una figura perfecta, atlética, con una copa C y una piernas larguísimas que acababan en un trasero regordete que exhibía en shorts, y no que la camiseta naranja hiciera mucho para cubrir su pecho tampoco. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, en una masa revuelta que le caía hasta los hombros, y unos ojazos verdes pícaros y alegres que impresionaban: si Fire no la hubiera visto primero, yo me le hubiera lanzado encima. Era la cosa más sexy que hubiera visto, sobretodo cuando se puso a lavar el automóvil de carreras de su padre en camiseta… a Fire y a mí casi nos da algo, pero April, que andaba con un mono de trabajo sucio y que parecía un palillo de dientes frente a ese festín de carne, se enfureció y nos dejó solos cuando Fire comentó que ésas eran unas curvas que le gustaría tomar y yo agregué que probablemente se ponía resbalosas si se mojaban.

Pobre April. La amo con todo mi corazón, pero no había hombre que pudiera mirarla dos veces frente a Sophie.

Cuál no sería nuestro shock cuando la diosa en shorts mojados se asomó a nuestro garaje a pedirnos un poco de cera extra… con acento italiano. Los dos nos hicimos los lindos cuanto pudimos, creo que estábamos babeando cuando Sophie metió la mano en la caja de cera y se llevó un poco de esa cosa blanca en la mano, lamiéndose los labios… Dios, era casi pornográfico! Se presentó sólo como Sophie, e invitó a Fire a tomar algo antes de la carrera.

Sí, ya sé que somos un par de imbéciles calientes, y que deberíamos haber olido el asunto a un kilómetro. Qué hacer? Teníamos demasiada sangre en el pene para que quedara algo para las neuronas no estrictamente necesarias. Fire se fue con Sophie, cuyo sólo caminar era X-rated, y yo me fui a contarle a Sable, que estaba aún riéndose por la descripción de Sophie que le había dado una April enojada alegando sobre prostitutas que le daban mala fama a las mecánicas e ingenieras.

Sable se dejó de reír cuando le conté que Fire se había ido con Sophie, se frotó el puente de la nariz, me miró como si no pudiera creer nuestra imbecilidad y me preguntó si no me parecía sospechoso que Sophie hubiera invitado a Fire a salir horas antes de la carrera.

Yo le dije que lo que me parecía más sospechoso era que semejante diosa hubiera elegido a un oriental petisito en vez de a mí. Sable bufó, fue a avisarle a April y tras llamar a Fire por su comunicador infructuosamente, partió en Steed a buscarlo.

Sí, ya sé que Fire y yo no somos los cuchillos más afilados del cajón. April me ignoró un rato porque estaba indignada: pero se le pasó la rabieta cuando vio llegar a Sable con Fire cruzado en la montura, aún tosiendo y apestando a humo. Aparentemente, Sophie había conducido por unas curvas peligrosas, una mano en los pantalones de Fire, y cuando lo vio realmente atontado, saltó del auto y lo dejó despeñándose por un barranco.

Fire es tan buen piloto que aún viendo puntitos y con los pantalones abajo: logró evitar que el automóvil se destrozara conduciendo en un ángulo de ochenta grados, y logró estamparlo en unas rocas y lograr salir justo antes de que explotara. Sable lo encontró reptando como un gusano, machucado y lleno de cortes, y por supuesto, enfurecido.

\- No puedes culpar a nadie excepto a ti, eres un imbécil redomado.- April lo vendó con muy poca simpatía, y Sable y ella gritaron muchísimo: pero no fue nada comparado cuando se enteraron que, pateado, medio intoxicado de humo y aún viendo puntitos iba a competir igual. Sable positivamente ladró, pero Fire los escuchó como quien oye llover, se puso su mono de piloto, se subió al Red Fury y los dejó hablando solos. Esa fue una de las veces en que de veras pensé que Sable tendría un infarto y April se tiraría al suelo y patalearía.

Yo los dejé que se calmaran solos y partí a la escudería donde habíamos visto a Sophie: por muy buen cuerpo que tengas, tratar de matar a mis amigos es un serio no-no para mí. Rebusqué por todas partes, y no pude encontrarla: pero con esos shorts era de lo más conspicua, y preguntando logré encontrarla al fin en las gradas, con un gorro y una pañoleta cubriendo sus rizos, animando a su padre que ya había tomado su puesto tras Fire en la tercera vuelta. Y saltaba. Dios, cómo saltaba esa mujer: a mí me saltaban las pupilas. Me controlé con esfuerzo, me acerqué a ella y la tomé la cintura mientras le susurraba:

\- Si gritas, juro que te meto una bala. Al que trataste de matar es un Star Sheriff, tontita.-

Ella no gritó: tenía el autocontrol de un gato, y se giró para mirarme por sobre el hombro con una arrogancia de espía profesional. No se apartó de mí: al contrario, se pegó contra mí, y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo para que un hombre se desconcentrara. En el mismo momento en que tomé aire, levantó la pierna y me dio el rodillazo más legal que he recibido nunca en la entrepierna: rodé por las gradas como una pelota de básquet, mi mundo convertido en agonía, mientras ella se escapaba, no sin pisarme con sus piececitos con sandalias de tacón.

Cuando al fin pude ponerme de pie, estaba dividido entre la furia y la risa. Qué mujer, no? Calculé que a Sable y a April aún les quedaría una media hora de desgañitarse gritando: en la pista, mi corredor y el padre de Sophie daban vueltas a toda velocidad, antes de salir del loop y dispararse por el Prix largo. Se alejaron como dos cometas, el resto de corredores al menos medio kilómetro detrás: yo hice pantalla con las manos y me puse a buscar a ese pedazo de mujer. No era tan difícil de encontrar: con ese cuerpo, bastaba con seguir la estela de hombres babeándose. Pero no la vi hasta que los corredores volvieron del loop y vi al tipo sacándole unos metros de ventaja al corredor antes de llegar a la escudería, para la revisión de diez segundos.

Vi a lo lejos a April capitaneando el equipo de revisión de Fire: lo hicieron en ocho segundos, y el corredor se disparó antes que Tariani, recuperando esa ventaja. Pero vi algo en el grupo de Tariani, y entonces maldije por lo bajo, aunque parte de mí estaba encantado.

El “ Tariani” que acababa de colocarse dentro del auto de la competencia tenía una buena cantidad de carne en el pecho. Si Sophie pensaba que podía impersonar a su padre con meterse el pelo en el casco, era tarada. Definitivamente su padre no tenía unas piernas de metro y medio, que llegaban hasta el suelo.

\- Oigan, chicos, adivinen quién va en esa lata de atún con ruedas.- pregunté por el intercomunicador. Podía oír a Sable guardado su silencio amurrado y a April tascando su freno.

\- Quién?-

\- Les doy una pista: puede ponerse un plato en el pecho y comer.-

Sable ahogó una risa súbita mientras April bufaba igual que un gato molesto.

\- No lo puedo creer… dónde está Tariani?-

\- Ocultándose por ahí, supongo… y cuidado si vas por Sophie, pega unos rodillazos que casi los deja sin sobrinos…-

\- Te derrotó esa chica?- me soltó April.

\- Alego en mi favor que estaba distraído.-

Sable siguió riéndose.- Yo voy a buscar a ese Tariani para tener una charlita con él. April, tú espera que pasen la línea de meta para esposar a esa chica por atacar a dos Star Sheriffs, pero no arruines la carrera o Fire nos echará el Red Fury encima. Y tú, Colt…-

\- Yo qué?-

\- Quédate sentadito y ponte hielo.-

 

Por una vez le hice caso al Gran Jefe y me quedé quieto, porque me dolía mucho: pero no podía quedarme sentado, con todo el mundo saltando y gritando emocionados cuando el Red Fury y el auto de Tariani se trenzaron, lado a lado, en la última vuelta. Había un rugir de gente que ahogaba hasta el rugir de los motores: creo que el Prix era televisado a toda la Nueva Frontera, y aunque nunca apostaba por el corredor me encontré saltando y gritando como si dependiera mi vida de ello, mientras los dos autos pasaban como bólidos frente a las gradas. La chica manejaba bien: estaba pegada, nariz con nariz con Fire, mientras aceleraban y aceleraban. Yo chillaba junto con toda le gente: escuché a April chillando por el intercomunicador, y la vi, en la línea de meta, saltando, animando a Fire.

Sophie intentó hacerle una finta a Fire y sacarlo del camino: pero fue entonces que perdió: podrían haber empatado. Fire aceleró, y el topón hizo que Sophie se bamboleara e hiciera un trompo: cuando al fin se estabilizó, Fire había pasado la línea de meta y ella la pasó dos segundos tarde.

Fire salió del Red Fury entre una lluvia de vítores y aplausos: pero saltó de la cabina, y antes de que April siquiera hubiera dado un paso al auto de Tariani, él avanzó, sacó a Sophie de un empellón afuera y la tomó en sus brazos. Por un momento pensé que iba a pegarle, cuando vi que ella trataba de arañarle la cara: pero un minuto después se estaban besando sobre el auto de Tariani en medio de los flashes, con una sesión de esas que embarazan. Aún a la distancia pude ver la cara de April y me eché a reír: tenía tanta risa que cuando Sable, que había encontrado a Tariani y lo tenía en el hotel, nos llamó para preguntarnos qué pasaba, que no le podía contestar, y April estaba sin habla.

Nos reunimos esa noche a cenar, Sophie del brazo de Fire, con un vestido rojo escotado que distrajo hasta a los cocineros del hotel. Tariani le había contado una historia lacrimógena a Sable, y como el jefe se babea por esas cosas, acabó por perdonarlos. Tariani se había contagiado de AIDS, y estaba cada vez peor: quería retirarse con un gran triunfo, y había planeado todo con Sophie, que adoraba a su padre, para ganar el Grand Prix lastimando a Fire, que era su única competencia, y con Sophie, que era muy buena piloto, ganando la carrera. Fire también se enterneció: April picoteaba su lasagna como si tuviera la culpa. Yo le perdoné el rodillazo cuando me sacó a bailar y me dio unos besitos: Sophie tenía un algo tan de hembra, tan de mujer, que uno le perdonaba todo.

Pero como buena italiana, tenía un genio de los mil diablos: y Fire, que puede parecer tan gentil y comprensivo también explota con bastante facilidad. Resultado? No hubo nada de lo que no nos enterásemos de ese noviazgo, porque los dos se la pasaban gritándose por teléfono y haciendo escenas en público. Sus reconciliaciones eran tan fieras como sus peleas, y tras pelearse a empujones Fire tomaba en brazos a esa mujer y metían tal escándalo que nosotros tomábamos cuartos en pisos diferentes en los hoteles: pero había algo entre ellos, algo imposible de ignorar. Rompieron y volvieron como cinco veces: Fire puteaba, juraba no verla nunca más, se emborrachaba, se llamaba a sí mismo idiota, trataba de salir con otras chicas y al fin volvía a ella.

Pero cuando Tariani murió, Sophie perdió el control. Empezó a celar a Fire obsesivamente: un par de veces lo atacó de tal forma que tuvimos que sujetarla entre Sable y yo, y otra vez le dio un ataque de celos por April y casi le estrella un vaso en la cara. Finalmente, Fire se hartó, y la dejó, a pesar de que Sophie lo acosaba activamente. Pero no podía llegar hasta él si no la dejábamos: y Sable y yo nos confabulamos para no decirle que Sophie venía, un día sí y otra también a tratar de meterse a los hangares y era sacada a la rastra por gente de seguridad.

Sophie cayó en una espiral de drogas y alcohol muy semejante a su padre: cuando la volvimos a ver, después del armisticio, era una sombra de lo que había sido, anoréxica, histérica y envejecida. Fire, que estaba con April en esa época, lloró por ella, e incluso ayudó a costearle tratamientos: pero Sophie era autodestructiva, tanto como Fire, y murió muy joven, en un sanatorio. Sé que suena cruel, pero yo di gracias de que no hubiera arrastrado a Fire con ella, porque eran mortalmente parecidos. Y sé, que él aún recuerda esa salvaje atracción y esa relación animal, pasional: pero sé que también sabe perfectamente que ése podría haber sido él, y que sólo fuimos nosotros tres los que lo protegimos, y lo protegeremos siempre, del abismo.

 

 

MICHAEL

 

Siempre nos molestó que Sable mandase a April a infiltrarse y a hacer cosas peligrosas: estaba mucho más tranquilo cuando nosotros estábamos hasta las rodillas en balazos y ella estaba a salvo – tan salvo como se podía estar, al menos- a bordo de Ramrod, dándonos apoyo logístico.

Pero claro, el Jefe confiaba más en ella para hacer esas cosas, y no puedo culparlo, nosotros dos no éramos precisamente dechados de discreción, y éramos bastante gatillo feliz. Cuando el jefe quería algo puntual, rápido y a lo bruto, nos mandaba a nosotros: pero cuando quería información o una infiltración peligrosa, iba él mismo o mandaba a April.

Colt y yo rabiábamos, pero Sable nos ignoraba como quien oye llover, y mandaba a April disfrazada de las cosas más increíbles – una vez la mandó vestida de un chico lindísimo a un colegio de curas y yo no la reconocí!- y luego se iba a dormir tranquilamente, mientras que Colt y yo éramos incapaces de cerrar los ojos hasta que volvía a salvo.

Y no que siempre volviese a salvo. Del asunto de Krista salió con una pierna rota, cuando se infiltró en la guerra entre sheyennes y colonos casi queda encerrada en un sótano renegado, y cuando se metió en la base Mars Rei casi la hace saltar con ella adentro. Pero la vez que nos hizo pasar más susto fue cuando conoció a Michael, y fue la vez que quedó peor herida, al menos de su corazón.

Hubiera preferido que le hubieran roto las dos piernas a lo que le pasó…

 

April tenía un gusto infantil por las condecoraciones, cintas y brochecitos brillantes. Sable tenía un cajón lleno y le importaban muy poco: pero April las guardaba en cajitas forradas, las limpiaba amorosamente y juraría que hasta las arropaba. Las usaba en todas las ceremonias hasta cuando llevaba un vestido de noche: todos sus vestidos tenían marcas de los broches sobre el corazón. Le encantaban esas misiones en solitario en parte por eso: era la única forma de ganarse algunas. En particular, ella ambicionaba un Corazón Blanco, una pequeña horripilancia esmaltada con cintas rojas de las que Sable tenía dos y Colt una, por acción estratégica no se qué. Había estado esperando la oportunidad de ganarse una, y por eso casi saltó sobre nosotros cuando Sable dijo que quería una infiltración en Monte Ryugin en Kathay.

Yo puse el grito en el cielo. Le dije que Monte Ryugin no sólo era un laberinto y un nido de bandoleros capaces de sacarte el corazón con una cucharita cantando I wish you a merry Xmas, sino que era el refugio de todos los indeseables de Katia y de los sistemas cercanos, en donde lo mejor que le podía pasar a una mujer era morir rápido. Sable me dirigió su mirada de “cállate de una vez, te estoy escuchando pero no te estoy oyendo” y puso su cara de palo a la sheyenne mientras Colt y yo pataleábamos.

A la media hora, un sacerdote joven con una trencita rubia pasó a despedirse y Sable apenas levantó la vista de su revista para decirle que se cuidara. Colt y yo la acompañamos hasta el espaciopuerto, y allí la vimos tomar un carguero a Hyanzo, el pueblo más cercano al Monte Ryugin.

El día siguiente Colt y yo nos paseamos todo el día. Al segundo, nos comimos las reservas del mes. Al tercero, los dos rondábamos a Sable como moscas, hasta que se exasperó y se encerró en el estudio.

Al cuarto, salió de la ducha con las manos en las caderas, para mirarnos instalados en la cocina.- QUÉ?-

\- No se ha reportado?-

\- Tiene que reportarse mañana. La pueden cortar? April tiene cursos de espionaje y se sabe cuidar!-

\- Pero es Monte Ryugin, Sable!- exclamé yo, con mis mejores ojos de cachorro.

Sable nos miró a los dos, que le hacíamos pucheros, y finalmente alzó las manos, harto.

\- Está bien. Está bien, ustedes ganan, la llamaré. Se están portando como bebés…- dijo, haciendo amago de ir a vestirse: pero nosotros lo empujamos en toalla a la cabina y lo obligamos a llamar de inmediato. – Pero déjenme secarme primero… que estoy sin nada, par de pervertidos… Colt! Devuélveme la toalla!-

\- Llámala y te dejamos ir a vestirte.-

Sable estaba a punto de pegarnos cuando desnudo como un gusano lo hicimos marcar. Le arrebató la toalla a Colt y se envolvió ahí, muy irritado, mientras el trasmisor sonaba, y finalmente, con un bip, escuchábamos la voz de April.

\- Qué pasa? –

\- Nada. Estos idiotas no me dejan en paz. Cómo va todo?-

\- Estoy ocupada!- bufó April.- No me molesten ahora!-

Sable se enderezó. No eran las palabras: Sable bufaba exactamente igual cuando le interrumpíamos una misión. Pero había algo en su voz. Algo que nos sobresaltó. Era más que auténtica irritación: era una inquietud, algo. Sable frunció el ceño.

\- Quiero tu reporte esta noche.-

\- No puede ser mañana, estoy…-

\- Esta noche, o te hago sacar.- dijo Sable secamente.- Fuera.-

April cortó, y Sable se quedó allí con la toalla en el regazo, pensativo. Colt me miró.

\- Es mi idea o sonaba rara?-

\- No.- dijo Sable, mirándome fijo.- No, pero sonaba como si quisiera ocultarme algo.-

\- Ya se ofendió papi?-

\- Cállate, vaquero.- dijo Sable, ajustándose la toalla para ir a vestirse.- Pongan proa a Kathay. La sacaremos de ahí mañana mismo.-

 

Cuando April no se reportó, Sable no dijo nada, pero estaba tenso como una cuerda de violín hasta que vimos el Monte Ryugin a lo lejos. Pero cuando vimos que estaba en llamas, se nos cayó el corazón a los pies. Fue una pelea feroz sobre quién se quedaba en Ramrod: finalmente, lo ocultamos y partimos los tres, Sable en Steed y nosotros con propulsores de vuelo en los hombros. Ni que decir que peinamos el sitio: lo que encontramos parecía un campo de guerra. Habían muertos por todos lados: obviamente, algo había explotado en el centro del monte, provocando un derrumbe que selló algunos túneles e inundó otro al vaciarse sobre un lago subterráneo. En medio de esa devastación, teníamos un miedo espantoso: April no respondía a nuestros llamados, ni habían señales de ella en ninguna parte. Revisamos cadáver por cadáver; ninguno era ella, pero habían cadáveres tan maltrechos por la explosión que era difícil hasta determinarles el sexo. Los revisamos parte por parte, sin asco: a mí me cegaban las lágrimas de miedo y espanto, pero me las limpié y seguimos buscando. Se largó a llover, borrando todo rastro: y nos tomó varias horas encontrar un grupo de bandidos atrapados en un túnel, a los que sacamos y esposamos.

April no estaba entre ellos. Cuando los pusimos contra la pared, Sable los interrogó a punta de espada, y al final uno barbotó lo que teníamos pánico de oír.

\- El cura rubio? El de la trenza?- digo uno, antes de empezar a reírse.- al jefe le gustan los mocositos. Cuando nos llevamos a los curas arriba se lo llevó para él…-

\- Dónde está!- gritó Colt, sacudiéndolo.

\- El jefe tiene que estar muerto, vivía allá en el fondo…-

Sable se puso blanco como un papel, pero no dijo nada. Entregamos a los bandidos a la justicia, y nos quedamos en Ramrod, mirando la destrucción, en silencio. Llovía a cántaros: yo me senté afuera de Ramrod, y lloré por horas. No sé que hicieron Sable o Colt, pero no hubo cena esa noche. Sable se quedó escaneando la zona, capa por capa, con una obsesión enferma hasta el amanecer: Colt salió a la lluvia, sospecho que a patear bandoleros medio muertos. Nos quedamos todo el día, un día de pesadilla allí: nos enteramos que había un pequeño grupo de sacerdotes que vivía entre los bandoleros, atendiéndolos como apostolado, y que súbitamente el nuevo jefe había decidido matarlos a todos. Que la explosión había tenido su origen en las habitaciones del jefe, tras que se llevara al sacerdote más joven y nuevo, y que habían torturado sádicamente al resto de esos pobres religiosos que habían dado su vida para cuidarlos.

Yo vomité al pensar en lo que podían haberle hecho a April. Cuando Colt volvió con la cinta azul de April, que le había encontrado a un bandolero muerto, fue Sable el que se descompuso. Pasamos esa mañana juntos, sabiendo que teníamos que dar aviso, sabiendo que jamás podríamos alcanzar el cuerpo de April, que podía estar agonizando en ese momento enterrada en ese derrumbe y que nunca podríamos salvarla. Estábamos a punto de ponernos histéricos e ir a cavar con las uñas como unos locos, cuando al atardecer sentimos activarse el hangar, y una April sucia, sangrante y deshecha me cayó en los brazos.

Tenía heridas internas, y estaba deshidratada y famélica: pero lo peor era que llegó sollozante, histérica, completamente desolada. La tomé en brazos y la ayudé a bañarse, le curamos las heridas, y le dimos de comer: a Sable se le humedecieron los ojos, y Colt se echó a llorar como una guagua preparándole sopa. Respondió las preguntas de Sable con monosílabos, y Sable no la presionó, totalmente contrario a su usual forma de ser. Dijo que se había infiltrado con éxito, que había descubierto que los renegados tenían una auténtica armada oculta bajo los túneles, que estaban reclutando a los bandidos, y usándolos como espías. Que se había unido a los sacerdotes, pero que el jefe de los bandidos había discutido con los sacerdotes y al final había decidido torturarlos y matarlos. Que ella había seducido al jefe, luego le había cortado el cuello, y había hecho estallar el lugar antes de liberar a los pocos sacerdotes vivos y escapado con ellos, pero los había atrapado un alud de barro. Que la habían llevado a un convento cercano con los heridos, y que al fin, cuando recuperó la consciencia, no tenía cómo llamarnos, y había caminado todo el sendero de regreso para llegar a Ramrod.

Eso fue lo que dijo: pero esa noche esperé que Colt estuviera de guardia y que Sable al fin hubiera acabado el reporte y se hubiera acostado para levantarme de puntillas e ir a meterme a su cama.

Estaba despierta. Estaba sollozando. Estaba llorando como si tuviera el corazón partido, y aunque yo había sospechado algo, fue con auténtica angustia que me metí a su lado en la cama y la abracé y besé y mecí con cuidado por sus moretones. Cuando al fin levantó la cara empapada en lágrimas, y le besé los ojos, hasta que se calmó, las manos bien engarfiadas en mi pijama de dragones.

\- Qué te hicieron?- pregunté muy despacio. Ella movió la cabeza, mientras yo le trenzaba el pelo recién lavado, y me miró con los labios temblorosos.

\- No. Es… él.-

\- Él?-

\- Se llama Michael.- me dijo, y se puso roja, pero no con un sonrojo, sino con el rojo de la vergüenza. Yo sumé dos más dos.

\- Te metiste con un sacerdote?- le dije enarcando las cejas. April seguía fucsia, pero luego suspiró.

\- No. Yo… todo lo que le pasó a esos sacerdotes es culpa mía!- exclamó, sus ojos inundándose de nuevo. Le acaricié la espalda para que se calmara, y al fin fui a buscarle una taza de café, para que hablásemos. Sentados en la cama, las piernas cruzadas, con un platito de galletas entre ambos, April me contó la historia, con su modo rápido y exacto. Pero aunque me hablaba serena, yo escuché entre líneas, y supe que esto era algo que ella no olvidaría jamás.

Se había infiltrado sin problemas: cuando los bandidos lo “ atraparon” y lo llevaron a sus cubiles, los sacerdotes que vivían allí lo reclamaron de inmediato. Ella les dijo que los buscaba para unirse, por vocación: y lo aceptaron sin reservas.

El jefe de esos curas cristianos se llamaba Michael. April me contó que no sólo vivían bandidos allí: que allí vivían pordioseros, mendigos, descastados, todos aquellos a quien la sociedad no quería. Y Michael y los suyos ejercían un auténtico apostolado, sirviendo de médicos y de confesores, trabajando de sol a sol, cuyo único premio era el que aún los más salvajes entre los bandidos los respetaban. Comían las sobras y dormían en pequeñas tiendas de campaña: el grupo de Michael, que deberían haber estado deshechos, estaban alegres, y radiantes de fe. April me dijo que le bastó estar dos días a su lado para comprenderlo, y enamorarse de Michael.

\- Enamorarte? April, no has caído no por Sable y vas a caer por un cura pulguento? No te conocía esa adoración al héroe…- le dije, tratando de hacerla reír. Pero ella movió la cabeza, se secó los ojos y me dijo:

\- No es por eso. Michael es… es valiente de un modo que no somos ninguno de nosotros. Era… puro. La forma en que cuidaba de los enfermos, la forma en que se entregaba por completo… no había ni un segundo para él, en todo su día, ni una brizna de egoísmo. No parecía humano, no parecía de este mundo… era como un ángel, Fire.-

\- No sabía que te conmovían esas cosas.- dije, acariciándole el pelo. April se acabó su café y se apoyó en mi hombro, los dos abrazados como unos recién casados.

\- No es…- su voz bajó.- nunca me había enamorado así, de sopetón.- añadió, despacio.

\- Y él te correspondía?-

Sentí el calor de su mejilla contra la mía.- Pensaba que yo era un chico. Y trabajamos juntos… y hablamos mucho… y…-

\- Y?-

\- Él tenía una huerta, con una imagen de la virgen. Estaba ayudándole allí el día que llamaron. Y me había sentido… bien.-

\- Qué quieres decir?-

April se pasó las manos por el pelo: pude sentir que se esforzaba en hablar, en decirme algo, algo que le costaba recordar. Cuando al fin habló, se me hizo un vacío en el estómago.

\- Pensé en dejar todo, y quedarme con él.-

\- Te volviste loca?- le solté. Ella giró la cabeza, y vi su perfil, pensativo, entristecido.

\- Mientras estuve con él me sentía… diferente. Era…- su voz temblaba.- No era yo. Era alguien, alguien que no sabía matar, a quien no le importaba la guerra, que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad más que ayudar a los heridos y desgraciados. Michael era… tan sencillo. Me hacía sentir sencilla. Me hacía sentir… libre, nueva… sentí que lo habría seguido a cualquier parte.-

\- Pero nosotros estábamos esperándote!- casi le ladré. April me miró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

\- Perdona, Fire…-

\- Qué te hizo?-

\- Yo lo besé. Yo… - su voz tembló.- Lo besé cuando estábamos en la huerta. Me olvidé de todo, y lo besé.-

\- Qué hizo?-

\- Me besó… me besó un momento, y me abrazó, y luego me rechazó y me miró como si fuera el demonio en persona.- me susurró.- Y nos vieron. Alguien le dijo al jefe de los bandidos, y él… me mandó buscar, y dijo que todos los sacerdotes eran unos pervertidos, y… los atacó.-

\- Oh, April, por Dios…-

\- Los lastimaron y los encerraron, y me llevaron a rastras a las habitaciones del jefe. Michael trató de defenderme, y a él… lo torturaron, lo lastimaron…- April se echó a llorar, y se secó la cara.- Me llevaron allí, y cuando él me atacó, y me quitó la sotana, se echó a reír y parecía… parecía una jabalí gigante, y…-

\- Qué te hizo?-

\- Lo empalé con su propia espada.- dijo April vengativamente.- No alcanzó a hacerme nada. Luego dinamité el maldito lugar, fui por los sacerdotes, y huí con Michael pero nos agarró el derrumbe en el lago, y nos sepultó. Cuando desperté, Michael me había llevado a un convento. Me había… desvestido para curarme, y… comprendió todo. Cuando desperté y le confesé todo, me preguntó cómo pude haber matado a tantos, y me puso una mano en la cabeza y me dijo…-

\- Qué te dijo?-

\- Que la guerra era un pecado, y que él debía odiar al pecado y amar al pecador, pero que a mí… a mí nunca podría amarme.- susurró, antes de sollozar de nuevo.

Nunca he sido un hombre religioso, aunque mi familia es shinto, y siempre he tenido muy mal concepto de la iglesia cristiana, no me imaginaba semejante crueldad. April le había salvado la vida, y en pago, el desgraciado le había roto el corazón. La besé y la mecí, traté de hacerla olvidar: pero April parecía sentir que la habían maldecido. Su familia era tibiamente cristiana: pero, con todo, no me sorprendió que April perdiese la fe por completo tras todo esto, aunque siempre mostrase un respeto rayano en la ternura por quienes la tenían. Pero yo nunca pude perdonar a ese desgraciado. Incluso cuando fuimos a ver ese convento al día siguiente, y lo vimos destrozado por los renegados, y encontramos a ese maldito sacerdote agonizando, no lo perdoné.

Se murió en los brazos de April, que no la reconoció, y le preguntó si era un ángel. April le recitó la letanía de los muertos, y le cerró los ojos. No volvió a reír por seis meses, y hasta el día de hoy, entra a las iglesias en silencio, con la mirada baja.

Y hasta el día de hoy, yo detesto a los santos y a los ángeles, y desconfío de los héroes, porque aquellos a quienes llamaría ángeles y héroes siguen viviendo a mi lado: Sable con los ojos rojos de cansancio, April con las manos desolladas de tanto apretar tuercas, Colt cubierto de heridas tras una batalla. Ellos son los ángeles que quiero: no necesito más.

***********************


End file.
